Machine Type Communication (MTC) User Equipment (UE), hereafter referred to as MTC UE (also known as Machine to Machine (M2M) User Equipment) is currently the primary application mode for the Internet of Things. Its low power consumption and low cost are important factors that ensure its large-scale application.
Currently, the primary methods for MTC UE cost reduction include reducing the terminal's receiving antenna, reducing the terminal's baseband processing bandwidth, reducing the peak rate supported by the terminal, or using the half duplex mode, etc. In baseband processing bandwidth for MTC UE, for example, there will exist terminals that can only support single subcarrier baseband processing, and terminals that can support multiple subcarrier baseband processing. How to let the base station know the MTC UE's capabilities when the MTC UE accesses the system is thus an important problem to solve.